The Lost Chronicles
by Silius1
Summary: Hidden in this tome are conversations and dialogues lost to the ages. Regardless of how they traversed planets and titans to acquire these lost memories in time, historians are always determined to ensure history is well documented. This story is basically me creating custom Heart-to-Hearts between characters who exist within the various Xenoblade games. R&R


Title: Do Blades dream?

Location: Fonsett Village [Overlooking the Cloud Sea near Corinne's House]

* * *

Leaning over a railing near the edge of the sleepy little village on the Leftherian archipelago: Fonsett Village, the world's first (technically second) known artificial Blade: Poppi simply stared at the sights in front of her, all attention focused on that sole matter making her unaware of a familiar presence approaching from behind her

"What is matter Poppi? Poppi has been silent ever since Seoris Plaza."

"Masterpon-" Poppi quickly turned to face the source of the voice, it being the small Nopon who had a hand in creating her: Tora "Poppi was simply thinking."

"Is something the matter Poppi? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Doubtful Masterpon. Masterpon _is_ rather inept in many matters."

"Meh-Meh! Poppi is so cruel to Masterpon! Masterpon asks one single question and is rebuked so harshly!" After hearing this harsh rebuttal from the Blade, Tora shook the large wings around his upper body as he leaped up and down in the air "Why is Poppi so mean so suddenly?!"

"Poppi is...Poppi cannot help but think of Fan."

"Fan? Indol's Goddess? Tora know she died days ago, but Tora surprised it bother Poppi this much."

"Poppi may not have shown it, but Poppi thought of Fan as big hero. It also makes me think. Masterpon, does Poppi have a heart?"

"Meh-meh? A heart? What Poppi mean by that? Isn't ether furnace sufficient for heart?" ' _Tora feel like this is something I should be getting a female perspective from. I should try sending them to Poppi._ '

* * *

A. Maybe Nia can help

B. Maybe Zeke can help

* * *

Option A

"So you're asking me to figure out if Poppi has a figurative heart or not? That the basic idea you're asking for Tora?"

"Poppi has not been herself ever since we attend funeral in Indol. Tora cannot stand seeing Poppi look so miserable."

"Oh alright. I'll go talk to her. Only to get her out of this funk." With a moment's pause to push some hair out of her eyes, she walked to join Poppi, still leaning over the railing "Ya mind if I share in the sights here?"

"Poppi cannot stop you from pursuing such a course of action."

"Not what I-never mind. Poppi, is there something bothering you? Tora was worried and asked me to check on you." Even though Tora had already told her about the situation at hand, Nia wanted to hear it from Poppi herself.

"Poppi wonders if Poppi has a heart."

"A heart huh? Poppi, what brought this up? Why are you thinking about it?"

"Poppi has felt a strange...compression in Poppi's chest ever since Fan's funeral, close to where hearts are. Hence, questioning whether Poppi has a heart or not."

"I see." Nia simply hummed as she began to rack her mind "If you want my personal opinion Poppi, you're suffering from a bit of heartache. You're sad that Fan died. In human terms, you have a broken heart. Poppi, you may be an artificial Blade, but the fact you're feeling this way only proves the fact. Honestly, don't fret the small details and just go with the flow. It's what I do after all."

"Cataloging issue as 'going with the flow'. Will need to think about this issue thoroughly. Thank you for submitting this report Nia."

"Yeah well, just pull yourself out of this funk before we get into battle. I don't want you burdening us." Even though Nia chose her words rather rudely, she carried a smile on her face as she turned around and walked back toward the village proper, wanting to get some rest before departing the next day.

* * *

Option B

"Chum. I have a serious question to ask."

"Tora will try to answer. Please ask."

"You were looking for a female perspective in regards to talking with Poppi. Out of everyone here: Nia. Morag. Pyra, Mythra. Brighid. Pandoria. Any of our other Blades. You decide to come to _me_ of all people? I need to ask? _WHY?!_ "

"You were easiest choice to make. Nia and everyone else busy and I would never dream of bothering Rex-Rex. Zeke appeared useless so I give him purpose to immediate moment." Hearing this quickly made Zeke crack his knuckles, immediately moving one of his hands over the eyepatch covering his left eye, his posture losing any sort of friendliness and is replaced with rage "Why does friend look so angry all suddenly?"

"Oh tell me chum. You interested in playing a game common in Tantal?"

"Ooh, Tora loves games! Tell! Tell!"

"Okay chum. We call this sport 'Toss the Nopon'!"

"MEH-MEH!"

Tora was unable to form a response beyond this frightened shout as Zeke immediately lifted the Nopon and threw him in the direction of the village Guardian, not caring how far he was actually sent. Heck, Zeke didn't care if Tora was thrown off the Titan itself and wound up landing on the Cloud Sea. Zeke himself suffered this fate a number of times and always managed to recover unscathed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, this story was not exactly among the ones I teased in my last update posted in Horizon of Ash, but I've been addicted to Xenoblade 2 lately and I wanted to write something of it here. And considering I'm already really swamped with projects already, I wanted to avoid writing a larger scale story at this time, but I'm not exactly ruling it out at this time. If I do, it will be another OC of my own making. Perhaps a pair in a Blade and a Driver. I'm debating it; but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Anyway, if you guys like this and want to see more of these custom Heart to Hearts, show your support. Lastly, I know I did write this with Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters yet I'm posting this in the original Xenoblade category. Hear me out. If I do more of these, I won't be restricting myself to just XC2. I'd include the original and X so I want to keep this story in the original Xenoblade category to avoid awkward confusion.


End file.
